Naruto: Inheritors of the Will of Fire
by DukeBlueDevilsFan11
Summary: Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back to Konoha, and fulfilled his promise. Now it is twenty-seven years later, and the Leaf has been rebuilt and the ninja world has found peace, or has it. Follow the next generation as they face threats new and old.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

Rain was gently falling around the shattered landscape of the Valley of the End, just miles outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, almost like the sky was trying to wash away the events transpiring. Standing on the water in front of one another were two young men staring each other down exhausted and bloodied. Black eyes, with what looked like a red six-pointed star in front of a blood red pinwheel bored into blood red eyes with vertical slits and horizontal pupils, both with a look of sadness and hesitation. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, former teammates and friends , now unsure of where they stand after clashing in their most recent conflict. While unbeknownst to them a figure wearing a mysterious mask was watching the entire event unfold.

"Why do you keep coming after me loser, can't you see that this is my path, the path of an avenger. So I was wrong, it wasn't Itachi I needed to avenge against, it was Konoha. Their council killed my clan, now I need to get my revenge." The look of sadness left the Uchihas' eyes replaced by one of intensity and resolve, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening, as his stance became more ready to attack. All the while Naruto just continued to stare at his friend, narrowing his eyes, as the fox influenced sage mode began to grow stronger allowing more of the Kyuubis' chakra to become mixed with the nature chakra. Moving forward at a slow walk the blonde shinobi was now standing directly in front of the Uchiha, leeting his hand come to rest on his friends shoulder, his gaze never leaving the Mangekyo stare of Sasuke.

"I get it, you're angry and hurt, and I would be too. You want to to destroy all those behind that decision, but what you don't understand is that you have. All the members of the Village Council back then were gone before we were even proper shinobi, Jiji-sama is dead because of Orochimaru, and you killed Danzo. Sasuke can't you see, you're just being used now, Madara want's to use you to destroy Konoha. Please come back, help use rebuild the village, and you can rebuild your clan too, the right way." Sasuke allowed the information to sink in, and Naruto was right, his path was cat an end, it was time to come home, if they would take him back at least. The young Uchihas musings wouldn't last long though, standing before the two young ninja was the form of the ancient one himself, Madara Uchiha.

"You truly are the Fourth's brat, always talking about the right way and bringing out the best in everyone. You fail to see some are meant to be tools, like my brother, like Itachi, and like Sasuke. Once I'm done I'll be the last Uchiha, and even greater than the Sage of Six Paths, I'll be unstoppable. The Ten-tailed beast will be within me and I'll control the world" The two young men looked towards the living founding father of Konoha, both with hate and disgust. Sasuke took Narutos' hand from his shoulder looking at his friend with a smirk, not the one of hate he'd worn the fast three years, but the one from the days of Team 7.

"Alright loser, how about this, we take this guy out. He was starting to get on my nerves anyway, and the Sharingan shouldn't die out especially if he thinks he should be the last to have it." Naruto was speechless, all he could do was nod to Sasuke as the Uchiha continued on. "Then there is no time to waste, Madara Uchiha is going down."

Walking through the forest the two young shinobi were beaten and bloodied, doing all they could not to collapse from exhaustion. Making their way back the shattered remains of Konoha, holding each other up for support, both wincing but still with small smiles on their faces even after such a battle. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen into comfortable silence thinking about what would come of their return, Naruto about how this would affect his relationship with Sakura and Sasuke about how the Village would react to his react to his return. Their thoughts weren't to last long as they left the tree line behind them, Naruto seeing for the second time how Konoha had fallen to Pain, but it was the first time the Uchiha had beheld what had became of his former home and he couldn't help but feel sadness rise, his family home was gone…just like everyone elses'. While they just observed, the villagers began to applaud the two young shinobi, while one pink haired kunoichi was in a dead sprint at the two. Naruto just allowed himself a sad smile and a few words to Sasuke.

"Well here she comes, it's all for you Sasuke." The Sharingan wielder wasn't so certain, her face and body language said otherwise.

"Don't be so sure loser." No sooner had the words left Sasukes' lips, Sakura had tackled her blonde team mate to the ground sobbing tears of relief. Sasuke managed to sturdy himself without his friend at his side, but he felt hands grab him none the less, and behind him was Kakashi. It was always hard for Sasuke to tell, but by the way his former senseis' eye was squinted he was smiling at seeing his former student, and he was happy to see him again as well. While Naruto was stunned at what he was seeing, the was no way this could be real he thought, but it was, so real that Sakura looked him dead in the eyes and laying a kiss on his lips.

"I told you that you didn't have to go searching for him, but I'm glad you did Naruto. I'm glad Team 7 can be back together, but I've thought a lot about what you said the last time we talked, don't ever say that I lied to myself, I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke watched as his team mates, a smile coming to his face at the words, came together once more in a passionate kiss, but his smiles wouldn't last too long as Tsunade, awoken from her coma, came towards Sasuke.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble Uchiha, I should actually give you such a harsh sentence you never see the light of day again" Sasuke winced at the tone of the Hokage, but kept strong as Kakashi patted his shoulder reassuringly. "However, the gaki really worked hard to bring you back, and I can see a difference in you now, you seem lighter. So one year on probation and confinement to the Village or lack thereof seems appropriate." With a smile the Uchiha nodded his agreement, and was pulled into the embrace of the Hokage he'd hardly known. "It's good to have you home for those two," Tsunade whispered nodding to Naruto and Sakura, the latter who was leading Naruto to the medical encampment. "Now you need to get there too Sasuke, I'll have Ino take you." With that Sasuke felt more dainty delicate hands take hold of him, and he turned and looked into the pale blue eyes of Ino Yamanaka, she was much prettier than he remembered her being. However she didn't look as delighted.

"Come on Uchiha let's get you checked out I guess." The harshness of the girls tone affected him in a way he never imagined, drawing a wince from him. Noticing this Ino decided to take the venom down a little, after all he came home at least. "It's good to have you back Sasuke-kun." He wasn't sure but Sasuke thought he might be blushing, it had been such a long time since he'd shown that amount of emotion. It didn't matter though, new beginnings were on the horizon for him, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**AN: I know it was probably awful, but the idea popped into my head and I had to do it. I know it's a next generation fic but I had to lay out the ground work this way, and if you liked it but were missing the battle with Madara, don't worry all the details will be explained of that fight later, and it will be epic. However I plan to have an even more epic fight than it for later on. Reviews are much appreciated, thank you.**


	2. O Brave New World

**Chapter 1: O Brave New World**

**27 Years Later**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konohagakure, birds were chirping and children were playing without a care. Sitting behind his desk looking over the peaceful and serene vision was Naruto Namikaze, taking his fathers' name after the battle with Madara, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. The blonde shinobi was proud of the peace he and Sasuke had helped to achieve by defeating the ancient Uchiha. Sure there were still conflicts but as long as there were conflicting ideologies there would be, but Naruto believed there was a way to resolve any problem by negotiation first. The Hokage was also proud of the family he'd built with Sakura, their second child Kushina was graduating from the academy today along with Sasuke and Inos' twins Fugaku and Hana. He was also very proud of the friendship he'd rebuilt with Sasuke over the years, raising their families together were some of Narutos favorite memories, and of course Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko, the rest of the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings were along for the ride as well. Allowing himself to kick back and relax Konohas' second _'Yellow Flash'_ just thought about the hour he could get out of this office and watch his daughter graduate, as a nostalgic look came over his face having watched one of his children already graduate the academy and continue to excel at an incredible rate. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and the smell of cherry blossoms fill his nostrils.

"Oh, I have the medical reports you requested Hokage-sama, you know I think I deserve a reward, being the head medical-nin I have a lot to do. You could have put me days behind on my work with this request." The sultry teasing tone of Sakura Namikaze retch her husband's ears, as she continued to hold her husband closer, looking into his sapphire eyes with her emerald ones, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. To the unknowing person it would look like the Fourth had returned from the dead and was kissing Tsunade with a pink dye job, but to the figure sitting in the window it was just a sickening display from his friends.

"Alright loser, if you and your wife don't settle down you'll be late to the academy graduation. I don't think that would be very wise because Kushina would yell you two to death." Breaking their embrace disheveled and red-faced, the two looked at the smirking face of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, Sasuke now in charge of the revived Konoha Police Force and Ino in charge of the ANBU Interrogations Division. "Change out of those robes they still make you look like even more of loser." Scowling at his best friend Naruto removed the Hokage robes revealing a black long-sleeved shirt under the traditional flak jacket, white pants, and black shinobi sandals.

"You're one to talk Sasuke, at least I'm not wearing a skirt." Throwing on a dark black short-sleeved coat with orange flame around the hems of the sleeves and the bottom, Naruto smirked at the dropped jaw of the head of the Uchiha clan.

"It's not a skirt Naruto, it's the symbolic apron of the Captain of the police force, all of the past captains wore it and I will as well loser, those robes aren't even necessary, Tsunade never wore them, maybe because unlike you she wasn't ridiculous." Friends or not the two powerful shinobi were now forehead to forehead, electricity seeming to shoot from their eyes at one another, before being pulled apart by the rosette beauty in the room.

"Now boys don't make me summon Katsuyu, she wouldn't like to spit acid on my husband or my good friend now would she." Sakura just smiled as the two men crossed their arms and looked away from one another with a scowl. She couldn't help but to think this was the way the first Sannin should have been, the Toad with the Slug and the Snake there to be their friend and complete the trio.

"Yea you two, let's get a move on so our kids won't have to wait for their moms and dads, you know how Fugaku and Kushina are, so impatient." The blonde kunoichi joke to the 'New Sannin' as they were known in the shinobi world, it was hard for Ino to believe she was married to one of and friends with the other two strongest shinobi Konoha had ever produced, as they made their way through the streets of the village towards the academy she couldn't help but notice how similar they were to their former senseis', Sakura wore an outfit exactly like Tsunades' only hers was black and red, she even had the pigtails and concentrated chakra seal on her forehead, while Narutos' hair got even bushier and spikier just like Jiriyas' had been, while Sasuke was cool and collected like Orochimaru, but luckily for her he was a lot better husband material and better person. Coming to the front doors of the academy the four powerful ninja entered the building modeled after the one they were once taught in. Silently sliding into the grand auditorium, they were met with Kakashi and Anko Hatake, both smiling at the younger shinobi.

"What do you know Anko-chan for once I wasn't the one that's late, it seems my students covered it this time. It's good to see you four could make it, the other parents were here an hour ago." A typical eye smile on the face of the white-haired jonin, while his companion placed her typical wide toothy grin on her face as she looked over her husbands' former students, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Now Kakashi-kun, you know it's only their first offence you however have some years against you. Now Ino, I hope I can get Hana on my squad, maybe I can teach her a little earlier than Satomi." A nervous smile came over Ino as Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his wifes' apprehension.

"I appreciate that Anko-senpai, but I'd like just one daughter that loves flowers just a little more than kunai." The group shared a small and quiet laugh until Iruka finished his speech and got to the announcement of genin teams. Only enough for three teams graduated adding on to the eleven still in action for Konoha. The first three passed without much anticipation, obviously Shikamaru and Temaris' son graduated, Kiba and Hinatas' daughter, Lee and his wifes' son, Neji and TenTens' son, two others that the four didn't know well, and finally the moment came.

"Now I, Iruka Umino, am happy to announce out final genin squad, Team 14 will consist of Kushina Namikaze, Ryo Uchiha, and Hana Uchiha. Congratulations you three officially graduate, and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Standing up for the graduating class Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, and Anko went to wait for the new genin outside. After a few short minuets young girl with long blonde hair with pink highlights, bright blue eyes, and a big grin rushed up to Naruto and Sakura, throwing her arms around her proud parents.

"Mom, Dad, I did it. I was the best at the clone test, my shadow clones were too much for the others to keep up with." Showing her toothy grin once again, the new genin ran up to Kakashi and Anko. "I'm so happy you're my sensei Uncle Kakashi, and Aunt Anko can teach me too right?"

Ruffling the girls' hair, the copy ninja gave his trademark eye smile to the new shinobi. Looking to his side he could see his wife giving her snake like grin to Kushina as the two other members of Team 14 came into sight.

"Yea Kushina may have won the clone test I was the best with genjutsu obviously." The voice of the second female of the squad announced, as Hana ran to hug her parents as well, her long black tipped blonde hair flowing behind her as her pale blue eyes sparkled with joy, then running up to her godparents, Naruto and Sakura. "I can't wait for missions Uncle Naruto, me, Kushina, and Ryo are gonna be the best squad in our year. Aunt Sakura you and Mom and Aunt Anko need to teach me and Kushina some tricks to be great kunoich." This launched the five female shinobi into a conversation about battle tactics.

"Whatever sis, Dad will be happy to know that my Fireball Jutsu got me top marks in ninjutsu." Ryo smirked, his black eyes shining with pride as Sasuke and Naruto both ruffled the boys hair pitch black hair in the same style as Sasukes', while Kushina gave a short jab to the boys shoulder a smirk of her own on her face, causing Ryo to blush.

The celebrations were cut short as a strong wind blew through the street, turning the group were met by two figures wearing conical straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds. The taller of the two wore his cloak open revealing a high collared grey shirt zipped down to mid chest, black high waisted hakama pants and purple rope belt, and tall shinobi combat boots, while the shorter one also wore their cloak open but wore a deeply open white top with a mesh shirt underneath, the sides of the white top cover her rather ample female assets. Reaching the gathering, Naruto stared the two down, his aura of authority kicking in.

"What are you two doing here, and where are the others?" The Hokage tone in his voice as the female of the duo, removed her hat, revealing a short spiky ponytail, snake-like grin, bangs that framed a beautiful and feminine face, a leaf headband around her neck, and obsidian eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sorry Uncle Naruto, we had to stop for the best sake in the Land of Fire." Untying her hair, Satomi leaned her arm on the shoulder of her companion, giving him a larger toothier grin. "I mean we need to get drunk out there in the rest of the world, some of it's even more boring than Iruka-senseis speeches, or Uncle Kakashis' books.

"Not funny Satomi; A, Gaara, and I deployed Akatsuki on a S-rank mission and when the two top ranking members of the team are in their village instead that doesn't look good on our part." Satomi just frowned as the taller of the duo removed his hat, revealing wild golden blonde hair, a fox like grin, and bright emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, the mission is done, I gave the team a break. Aemi went back with her cousins to Suna, so four of ten are accounted for, Ikari thinks his Byakugan and Inuzuka senses mean irresistible so he followed some of our female members to Kiri, so there are three more members, Raido went back to Kumo, and me and Satomi decided to come home home, after all we couldn't miss Kusi-nee-chan, Hana-nee-chan, and Ryo-nii-kuns' graduation. Naruto just smiled at the boy as Sakura ran to hug him as Sasuke and ino did for their daughter, happy that his son, the Akatsuki captain was back home.

"Good to have you home Ichigo."

"It's good to be home Dad." With an embrace the two lead the way back to the Namikaze compound. The newly graduated genin bombarding the two Akatsuki members about their S-rank missions and any new jutsu they'd teach them now that they'd graduated, but all the two shinobi wanted to do was get some rest and unwind. However unbeknownst to all a mysterious figure watched from the outskirts of Konoha, already working on a plan for the teenaged Akatsuki members to help him bring down Konoha.

**AN: Not my best work either, but it's a start. Also finally we're introduced to the two main characters after a prologue and most of a first chapter, but Ichigo Namikaze and Satomi Uchiha are the hero and heroine of this story, the leaders of an Akatsuki that is in service to the great shinobi nations taking on high S-rank missions. Of cource the genin are twelve, a typical graduation age, while at seventeen Ichigo and Satomi are higher ranked than jonin, yea I know prodigies are played out, but hey they're fun to write. **


End file.
